K - scène coupée 2
by Noyume
Summary: SPOILER /!\ S2E01 : Les deux clans se séparent pour s'affronter en duel, Misaki Yata et Saruhiko Fushimi se retrouvent forcément, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ! /LEMON\ /OS\


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

Le roi bleu venait de tomber du ciel, sérieusement celui là ne reculer devant rien pour bien se faire voir, il avait beau parler de Mikoto-san qui se faisait tout le temps remarquer, il n'était pas mieux, pensa Misaki. Il fut coupé court par un couteu lançait dans sa direction par son soit-disant meilleur ami. N'avait-il pas finit de l'emmerder suis là ? Et voilà qu'ils se mettaient en position de combat...

Alors que Totsuka éloignait Anna du danger, les deux épées de Damoclés apparaissaient dans une douce lueur... Et ils s'élancèrent chacun de leur côté.

Yata glissa habilement le long du toit pour atterrir dans la rue, continuant à rouler, une explosion l'inquièta, il ne put s'empêcher de crier le nom de son roi, son attention fut vite détourné par un lancement de couteau dans sa direction.

\- Saruhiko !

\- Viens jouer avec moi, Misakii~ !

\- On va s'amuser, t'inquiète, mais faudra pas venir chialer ! Cria-t-il

Le skatteur s'élança alors sur la façade.

\- Par ici, singe crasseux ! Hurla-t-il en rentrant dans un couloir tout en rajoutant : Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin du petit traitre !

Sa réplique fut finit par une nouvelle salve de couteau, sérieusement, n'avait-il que ça en réserve pour l'affronter ? Le singe savait pourtant que ça ne marcherait jamais contre lui, ce genre d'attaque.

Ah... Il avait peut-être pensé trop vite, se fit-il la remarque lorsqu'il vit le brun lui fonçait dessus.

\- J'attends de voir ça ! Montre moi ce que tu vaux, Misaki~ ! Lui répondit l'autre, en l'envoyant par la fenêtre.

-Comme si tes canifs pouvait m'avoir ! Lança-t-il pour énerver l'autre alors qu'il paraît ses lames avec dextérités en plein vol.

\- Tu baisse ta garde ! Prévint le brun en lui assénant un violent coup d'épée que le plus petit para à nouveau créant des étincelles entre eux d'eux : Tu ne deviendrais pas faible ? Rajouta-t-il, moqueur.

\- Je m'adapte !

Un nouveau coup du bleu l'envoya au sol, créant un masse de poussière mais il savait très bien que Saruhiko prévoyait une nouvelle lancée grâce à ses dires, ainsi il l'esquiva facilement.

\- J'ai rien senti ! Lui dit-il pour le charrier : Tu te surestime, surveille plutôt tes arrières !

Il lui envoya une salve de coup, préférant le corps à corps qui enlever ainsi la possibilité d'utiliser ses lames à cause de son épée dégainée. Un coup de pied plus fort que les autres le fit valser plus loin dans un mur, le plus petit ne put s'empêcher d'asticoter à nouveau sa plus vieille connaissance.

\- Alors ? Je te sens en retrait !

\- Mi-sa-ki~ ! Cria-t-il de sa voix enroué, le ton psychotique ressortant alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes.

Le tout lui donna un sourire, cet idiot avait le don de le faire flipper quand il se mettait dans cet état là. Sérieusement, il détestait qu'on dise son prénom et encore plus avec cette voix-là. Le singe avait l'air d'un fou furieux !

Il ne prit pas le temps de continuer à regarder l'autre que son adversaire s'élançait déjà sur lui, épée en avant. Son bâton enflammé la rencontra à nouveau, créant ses étincelles magnifiques mais aucun d'eux ne perdait leur temps à admirer la beauté qui les entourait.

Continuant de s'entrechoquer, Yata rechercha rapidement son skate qu'il avait perdu de vue lors de sa chute. Fichu singe, ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser quelques secondes le temps de retrouver son précieux ?

Il renvoya boulet Saruhiko plus loin, le temps de reprendre sa planche. Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps que le brun repartait déjà à l'attaque, l'envoyant contre un mur ou il se fit planter le t-shirt seulement.

À savoir s'il avait réussit à bien l'éviter ou si seulement le singe avait juste voulu l'empêcher de bouger tout en massacrant son pull préféré.

La lame de son ami vint se placer sous sa gorge alors que lui-même le tenait en joug avec sa batte.

Ils étaient bien dans cette situation, même si le brun avait clairement l'avantage il ne repartirait pas sans blessure s'il essayait de lui faire du mal. L'ambiance devint électrique entre les deux, se souriant mutuellement d'un air de défi, c'était au premier qui allait faire craquer l'autre maintenant et dans un tout autre combat.

\- Mi-sa-ki... Souffla le plus grand.

\- Alors, tu m'empale pas, finalement ?

Le regard effronté et le grand sourire qu'il maintenait montrer clairement qu'il avait choisit ces mots exprès. Il savait pertinemment que le singe n'était pas insensible et complètement détraquer et il en jouait le fou. La réflexion fit rire le brun, Misaki savait toujours l'amusé, dans n'importe quelle situation et il ne pouvait s'en lasser, le plus petit pouvait être tellement indiscernable quand il s'y mettait.

Il se pencha sur le châtain, embrassant sa joue avant d'aller mordiller son oreille en y soufflant un : « ne me tente pas. » rauque alors qu'il avait toujours son épée sous la gorge et le bras maintenu par les couteaux.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de force, Mi-sa-ki~.

Le soit-disant Misaki pouffa, avant de donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre de son adversaire et d'arracher son pull du mur.

\- Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il, la batte relevant le visage grimaçant du brun qui le fit rire légèrement.

Saruhiko repoussa la batte d'une main, reprenant sa respiration rapidement, il répondit d'une voix limpide et démentielle :

\- Que tu n'étais pas en position de force... Il faucha les jambes du plus jeune qui ne s'attendait pas à un élan de vigueur de la part du bleu aprés le coup qu'il avait reçu.

Il s'étala de tout son long, sur le dos, sa tête claquant contre le mur pendant la chute il eut la vision trouble pendant un instant, instant qui suffit largement au plus vieux pour l'entraver de ses mouvement avec ses canifs à nouveau.

Quand il vit enfin le monde nette, le singe se trouvait à quatre patte sur lui, le surplombant littéralement.

\- Ah... Misa~ki... J'adore te voir comme ça...

Le claquement de langue de ce dernier lui apprit que lui, non, il n'aimait pas du tout être comme ça.

\- Saru, tu triche.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial pourtant...

\- Tu as fait semblant d'avoir mal pour ensuite me cogner la tête dans le mur ! Cracha-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu était trop prés de lui.

\- Qui m'a coincé là ?!

\- Tu t'es coincé tout seul à vouloir t'enfuir...

Yata soupira en fronçant des sourcils, il ne pouvait qu'avoir tord avec ce singe qui avait réponse à tout.

Singe qui se pencha sur lui pour lui laissait quelques baisers dans le cou.

\- Oy, Saru ! Qu'est-ce que... ! Non !

Il eut juste droit à un sourire moqueur de la part de l'autre avant qu'il ne continue sa besogne, c'est à dire lui faire un -énorme d'aprés Yata- suçon à jonction entre le cou et l'épaule.

\- Saru, arrête ! En plus, n'importe qui peut nous voir.

\- C'est d'autant plus excitant, non ?

\- Tordu ! Ragea-t-il en rougissant.

\- Mi-sa-ki~... J'adore quand tu rougis...

\- Singe pervers... !

Le haussement de sourcil du brun fasse à son accusation ne lui laissa présager rien de bon. Ah bon... Pervers... Lui ? Il n'avait pourtant encore rien commencé se disait le brun, et bien soit, s'il voulait l'insulter de cela, autant lui donner les raisons pour le faire, non ?

Il glissa ses mains sous le pull du châtain, le faisant frissonner sous les caresses volantes.

\- Saru, t'es pas sérieux, oy !

\- Je suis pervers, n'est-ce pas... ?

\- Mais... ! Que... !

Il pinça du bout des doigts l'un des boutons rosés, coupant la respiration de Yata par la même occasion. Les mimiques et comportements du plus petit était si marrantes à voir. Il plonga à nouveau sa bouche contre le cou de son protégé pour remonter lentement vers le lobe qu'il mordilla à nouveau avant de passer sa langue le long de la jugulaire.

\- Ne, Misaki... J'ai envie de toi.

Le ton langoureux et rauque ne firent faire qu'un tour au sang du châtain qui rougit de plus belle. Sérieusement, il avait envie de mourir en cet instant.

Fushimi fit remonter un genoux entre les deux jambes du plus petit, appuyant volontairement sur la bosse qui commençait doucement à déformer son short large. Sérieusement, pourquoi son corps le trahissait-il de cette manière ?! Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre la parole, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête l'autre sinon ça allait dégénérer dans un sens qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Saru', bordel ! Arrête si on... !

\- Mais tu aimes ça pourtant, regarde comme tu es dur.

L'enfoiré ! Pensa-t-il alors qu'il avait glissé sa main contre son entrejambe. Son cœur tambourinait fortement contre sa cage thoracique, il était certain que le brun pouvait l'entendre mais il ne fallait pas qu'il... !

\- Ah !

Le fourbe.

\- Arrête de penser et détends toi un peu.

La main qui enserrait faiblement mais cruellement son membre était non seulement froide mais divinement douce.

\- Comment veux-tu que... Que je... Alors que tu...

\- Ca ne te va pas de réfléchir, Misaki... Tu vas bouillir à force.

Il allait répliquer d'une insulte quand la traitre de main commença à coulisser doucement sur son membre turgescent. Sur le coup, il ne put empêcher un soupir de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était totalement à la merci de l'autre, ça le faisait chier au plus haut point mais d'un autre côté... La peur d'être pris sur le fait -ils étaient tout de même dans un cul de sac au beau milieu de la ville- et la proximité du bleu le poussait à ne pas trop résister. Encore une fois, Saru allait l'avoir, chier.

\- Saru'... Je... Il faut pas qu'on...

La main s'arrêta, donnant une fausse joie à Yata.

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de réfléchir, mais vu que tu n'y arrive pas... Il baissa le short d'un coup sec, faisant glapir le châtain : Je vais devoir t'y forcer.

\- Saru', non ! Tu... Anh !

Le coup de langue l'arrêta dans sa phrase, le laissant pantois sur le coup alors que cette dernière reprenait son activité remontant et redescendant le long de sa presque « sucette ».

\- Nee... Misaki~... Tu aime... ? Taquina Fushimi.

\- Crétin, c'est quoi cette... ! Question stu-stupide !

Ce fut tout sourire que le brun le prit totalement en bouche, dardant ses yeux désireux empli de défis dans ceux du châtain qui détourna rapidement le regard au vu de la scène.

Cet abruti était entrain de lui faire une fellation -trés bonne- en pleine ville ! Il...

\- Oh !

Yata reprit une goulée d'air, l'une des mains qui tenait ses hanches venait de passer sur ses bourses, les malaxant et massant au possible, caressant également la base de son sexe. Ajoutai à cela la bouche qui s'activait depuis quelques minutes en changeant de rythme rapidement, il n'allait vraiment pas tenir longtemps. Inconsciemment il bougeait même ses reins en cadence. Sérieusement, il voulait absolument attraper les cheveux du brun pour lui imposer son rythme mais.. Foutu couteau, ils...

\- Saruhiko ! Je... !

Un gémissement plaintif passa ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as appelé, Mi-sa-ki... ?

\- Abruti, tu... T'arrête pas !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- N-non... Les couteaux, je... ça me gêne de pas-AH !

La seule réponse du brun fut de reprendre son activité ou il l'avait laissé et même d'aller plus loin.

Un doigt frôle l'intimité de ce dernier, qui eut un mouvement de recul stoppé par le bleu.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil, Mi-sa-ki. Tu ne dois pas être le seul à avoir du plaisir.

\- Oy, t'es pas-ah-, sé-sérieux !

Le doigt qui entra le confirma que si, son putain de singe était vraiment sérieux et comptait le faire à même le bitume, en pleine putain de ville. Le deuxième doigt se pressa, commençant des mouvements de ciseau assez rapide, ne cherchant même pas de point de précis, juste d'écarter assez les chairs.

Fushimi remonta jusqu'à la bouche de l'autre, l'embrassant voracement alors qu'il défaisait rapidement sa ceinture pour se placer à l'entrer de son amant. Il n'en pouvait plus du tout et, lorsqu'il coupa le baiser il vit le visage de son Misaki rouge, les yeux humides de désir et d'envie, sa patience se fissura brusquement.

Il entra en une poussée tout en étouffant le cri de douleur du chatain avec sa bouche.

Yata n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait comme couper en deux, c'était affreux. Un doigt vint essuyer la larme qui ne coulait pas encore dans un geste tendre, il ne souvenait pas que le singe pouvait l'être.

\- Ca va, mieux ? Demanda celui-ci aprés quelques minutes à attendre.

Le rouge prit une inspiration avant de bouger des hanches, donnant la permission de continuer à l'autre.

Les vas-et-vient débutèrent alors lentement, certes la patience de Fushimi avait atteint son paroxysme, mais s'il voulait un jour pouvoir retoucher Misaki, il valait mieux être prévenant. Un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier, il bloqua sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur entêtante tout en commençant à onduler plus fortement des hanches. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le...

\- Anh ! Saru' !

Le point G de son obsession, ce qu'il venait de faire s'il en croyait le cri de celui-ci. Il se repositionna alors pour taper à nouveau cette boule de nerf si sensible et si délicate, arrachant ainsi des halètements et cris à son soumis.

Dieu que c'était bon d'entendre ça, pour lui, c'était comme une mélodie fabuleuse. Il serra des dents pour éviter de laisser passer des gémissement à son tour, tandis que Yata commençait sérieusement à n'en plus pouvoir.

\- Saru', mes-é, braa~s !

D'un coup de poignet, il fut enfin liberé de ses entraves et s'accrocha directement au dos du brun, crispant ses doigts et plantant ses ongles courts dans ses chairs. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il vienne, et maintenant, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

\- Saaa~ah !

La main du plus vieux descendit le long de leur deux corps, attrapant son membre délaisser et entrepit de donner le même rythme que c'est coups de butoir.

Il suffit de quelques secondes de plus à Yata pour sentir l'orgasme arrivait à grand, le long de ses veines, descendant dans son bas ventre comme un feu, son corps se cambra douloureusement alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri silencieux.

Fushimi n'eut pas besoin de plus que cette vision pour lui aussi venir dans un gémissement rauque, laissant une marque sur la hanche de son adoré.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne fut que récupération pour les deux jeunes hommes qui se remettait doucement de la descente du 7ème ciel.

Le bleu se leva finalement, abandonnant au sol son aimé pour remettre en place ses vêtements avant de tendre une main au châtain qui s'en aida pour se relever, ce qui lui tira une grimace au passage. Il se sentait trempé, que ce soit par la sueur ou par la semence de l'autre et en plus il puait le sexe à des kilomètres.

Il se baissa pour ramasser son short, grimaçant à nouveau au passage, mais par cause de douleur cette fois-ci. Merde, il aurait pu y aller doucement !

\- Misa-ki... ?

\- Tu fais chier ! Rala-t-il en refermant son bas avant de se retourner.

\- Tu es tout décoiffé... Souria l'autre.

\- Je vais te buter !

Le châtain pris sa batte et l'envoya dans la tête du bleu, toujours souriant.

Voyons, s'il te reste autant de force que cela, nous aurions pu faire un deuxième round...

\- Teme... !

Fushimi ria à l'insulte avant de s'éloigner rapidement, pas que l'idée de rester prés de Misaki ne soit dérangeante mais les deux épées avait disparu, donc leur rois avaient dû finir depuis un moment, il valait mieux rentrer.

Dommage.


End file.
